The Legend of Devil's Fork
by Silmarwen
Summary: Trevor Matheson is a fearsome female pirate currently down on her luck. Jack Sparrow is in search of a mysterious treasure which is closer than he thinks. Elizabeth mourns Will's death-but is he? When their stories intertwine, adventure is on the way.
1. A Pirate in Port Royal

THE LEGEND OF DEVIL'S FORK  
  
Synopsis: Captain Trevor Matheson, an infamous pirate captain, hold the key to a much sought after treasure. Elizabeth Turner is mourning the loss of her husband, Will--but is he really even dead? Jack Sparrow is after the treasure of Devil's Fork, but what he doesn't know is that Matheson holds the key to it. When their stories intertwine, adventure is on the way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of it's characters. I do own Trevor, though. Ha! Take that, Disney!  
  
Note: Hee, this looks all fancily set up. So yeah, I started a new story. Hope you like it and please leave your comments. (In other words, review!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
I handed the kindly old man a few coins and walked on down the gangplank. I now had nothing in my possession except the clothes on my back and the map I clasped protectively in my hand.   
  
I walked down the wooden pier, my heavy black boots clunking with every step. It was a lovely day--the sun was shining, the birds were singing and I had in my possession a map that would lead me to great riches. I continued down the pier, many people gawking at me. I was dressed in a billowing, dirty white shirt, ripped black breeches and a mid-thigh length blue coat. A wide-brimmed hat was pulled over my half braided chestnut hair which was pulled back with a ratty black bandana. Kohl thinly lined my green eyes and a few sparkling gold teeth were visible. My trusty cutlass was strapped to my side and my pistol tucked into my breeches. To any passerby it was quite obvious that I was a pirate. I ran my hand over my cutlass seductively causing many a person to quicken their step. I grinned wickedly--people scared so easily.  
  
Not quite sure where I was going, I wandered through the muddy streets of Port Royal. I was careful to keep out of view as I didn't want to be seen--as I understood it, there was quite a hefty reward on my head. I soon found myself at the fort. It had a breathtaking view, I thought as I gazed out at the ocean. The sunrise must look beautiful from here. My eyes traveled across the battlement and fell upon a young woman. She was crying, ever so often dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. My spirits were immediately lowered at the sight of her. I hated crying women.  
  
~~~  
  
Elizabeth Turner was mourning the loss of her husband. They had been married only three months and now, just last week, he had met his fate. Elizabeth was utterly distraught with the news. How could Will be dead? How could he just leave her a widow at such a young age?  
  
Commodore Norrington had told Elizabeth that Will had fallen off the battlement and drowned. What Elizabeth found odd was that no sign of his body could be found. Nothing.  
  
And so she was at the battlement, the sight of Will's death, crying for her loss. She did not even notice that an infamous pirate captain had joined her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ye shouldn't cry," I said casually, "Shows weakness."  
  
The woman looked at me with daggers in her eyes. She seemed to do a double take as she saw my appearance. She squinted as she studied my face as if trying to remember where she had seen me before. "You...you're Trevor Matheson!"  
  
"Captain Trevor Matheson," I corrected.   
  
The woman smiled idly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, "You just remind me of somebody."  
  
"Would he happen to be a dashing pirate captain?" I joked.  
  
"Actually, yes," she replied. There was smiling wryly and seemed to have, for the moment, forgotten why she was crying, "I'm Elizabeth Turner."  
  
The sound of running footsteps surrounded me and I felt the unmistakable feeling of a bayonet pressed against my back. It seemed the fort wasn't the best place for a pirate to hang around. Sighing, I turned around to face my captors. I was surrounded now but not panicked in the least. Countless times the Navy had tried to capture me and every time I got away. I was a master lock picker and there was no cell that could hold me.  
  
"Well, well," an extremely snobbish man drawled, "Trevor Matheson, I presume."  
  
I looked at him condescendingly. "You presume wrong. It's CAPTAIN Trevor Matheson," I replied with a smirk.  
  
The man shook his head. "Groves, fetch some irons! Captain Matheson will hang tomorrow morning."  
  
"Don't be so sure," I said with a wink.  
  
The man--Commodore Norrington as the men called him--rolled his eyes. I held out my hands for the irons and let them clap my hands together without a fuss.   
  
"Take her away."  
  
~~~  
  
The Redcoats dragged me through town mercilessly. They had a strong grip on my arms, though I'm sure I could've taken the both of them. I garnered more stares as I was pulled through town and I just smiled in response.   
  
We went down the dank stone steps of the prison. It was cold and and very plain. Amid my numerous threats, the Redcoats stripped me of my cutlass and pistol.  
  
"I'll castrate you in your sleep," I swore under my breath. I allowed nobody to touch my effects. The Redcoat whom I had dubbed 'Smithy' roughly pushed me towards a cell. I noted that it was not empty--a tall man was also occupying the small space.  
  
"Looks like ye've got company," Smithy sneered to the man, "Sparrow and Matheson--never thought I'd see the day." With that, he shoved me into the cell and locked it behind me.  
  
I grinned devilishly at his retreating form. I still had my map.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, d'you like it? I thought this chapter was kind of slow but it's really just the set-up to everything else. So, please review. In the next chapter there'll be more about Devil's Fork...and, of course, Jack and Trevor will meet.  
  
Please review!  
  
~SeaRose 


	2. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: Let's make this one for the rest of the chapters. I don't own  
POTC!  
  
dawnie-7--No, nothing will happen between them for a long time.  
  
darkestsky--Thanks for pointing that out...don't know how I mixed up fork  
with throat. :S  
  
iluvobandew--Aww, thanks! :-)  
  
Laraeliae Black--Yeah, I thought it might be confusing, but it wasn't intentional. Trevor seems to fit the character and I like it for a girl.  
  
Also thanks to redwinter, Jia Liushen Malfoy and DaydreamBeliever14.  
  
*Impatiently waits for Cat to read*  
  
Oh, and I'm SO sorry it took so long to get this up. You see, ff.net deleted my stories because apparently it went against guidelines (which is absolutely ridiculous because it didn't) and I was banned from uploading for a week. So anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and I'll try to get the next  
chapter up faster.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
I clutched my map tight in my hands. Hay was scattered over the floor of the cell. It was small, dark and cold. The man--Sparrow as Smithy had called him--was seated in the corner. He appeared to be rather tall. Wild, long dreadlocks fell to his shoulders, entwined with beads and trinkets. A tri-cornered hat was pulled over his eyes but I could still make out the kohl that lined them.  
  
"Matheson?" he asked incredulously, "You're Matheson?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
"That's interesting," he remarked, "Always figured you were a bloke."  
  
"Aye," I said, somewhat coldly, "Most do."  
  
I slumped down against the cold stone of the walls. I had a wire for lock picking carefully hidden away in a spot no man would ever dare search, but I didn't dare use it yet. There were quite a few Redcoats milling around and I didn't fancy taking them all on.   
  
"You're Jack Sparrow," I asked, sounding more like a statement than a question, "I've heard o' you."  
  
Jack smirked and for the first time turned his gaze to me. "Most have."  
  
I nodded and turned my attention back to my map. My father had given it to me, along with a tiger tooth necklace, just before he had died. He clutched my hands in his and whispered, "Take good care of these, Trevor. Don't you ever let them go." I promised. He had looked deep into my eyes and sucked in his last breath. His deep green eyes had slipped shut, his hand dropping from mine, his life gone forever. I had kept my promise. The tiger tooth necklace was hung faithfully around my neck, dipping just above my exposed cleavage. The map, of course, was clasped tightly in my hands.  
  
The map was a guide to Devil's Fork, a treacherous canal that no sailor had successfully past. Legend told a treasure of great mystery and spoils was hidden there and it was my intention to retrieve it. Some would say the situation did not look good: I was in prison, scheduled to hang, and the treasure I was after had cost many a man his life. But there was a difference this time, something in my favor: I was Captain Trevor Matheson.  
  
~~  
  
The guards had, one-by-one, left. Sparrow and I were left in peace and I was ready to break myself out. Painfully aware that Sparrow was watching, I fished around in my shirt and triumphantly removed a piece of wire. It was not thick, nor was it thin, and it seemed perfect for the job.  
  
Scowling at the look on Sparrow's face, I hissed,  
  
"Wipe that look from your face or you won't have one."  
  
Jack shrugged and smirked and left me to my work. I weaved my arms through the cell doors and expertly fitted the wire into the lock. I slowly turned it around, waiting for it to catch. It turned, and turned, and turned.  
  
"That's not looking very productive," Sparrow said dryly. I whirled my head around and glared at him.  
  
"Do you want out or don't you?" I turned my attention back to the task at hand and continued to spin the wire. With a click and a snap, the lock was finally opened. I smiled triumphantly and pushed the door open. I smirked at Sparrow, as if saying, "I told you so."  
  
I decided to be nice and let Sparrow out as well. He sauntered out behind me, his eyes no doubt lingering on my backside. I rolled my eyes but said nothing, instead was hell-bent on retrieving my effects. I took my sword and pistol from the wall and strapped them to myself protectively. Sparrow did the same, tucking a pistol into his sash and adjusting his sword on his belt.  
  
He put his hands together in a small bow, apparently out of thanks. I grunted in response and hurried on my way--I wasn't about to get caught twice in one day.  
  
"This is the day," I said smugly over my shoulder, "You will always remember as the day you were rescued by a girl."  
  
Jack reacted in offence, raising his hands in objection. "Let's hope we never cross paths again, eh?"  
  
With a smirk, I told him, "I'll toast to that."  
  
~~  
  
I was running through town trying to outrun a group of Redcoats who had spotted me. Damn, this wasn't looking good. I weaved through crowds, vendor's carts and streets, trying to lose them. My feet slammed against the ground as I ran. My coat flared out behind me with the wind, my braided hair fanning out behind me. If there was one thing I could do, it was run. I glanced over my shoulder and noted with a smirk that none of the bumbling Redcoats were in sight. I ran some more just to make their chase harder and smacked into somebody.  
  
"Trevor?" asked an undeniably female voice. I had run into Elizabeth.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Turner. Fancy meeting you again," I replied.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Escaped from jail, ran away from Redcoats, looking for a place to hide...nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Elizabeth chuckled slightly and took me by the forearm. "I know just the place," she said. And so I let the Governor's daughter lead me away to what she deemed a good hiding place.  
  
We weaved through the crowds, moving quickly so we couldn't be seen clearly. Elizabeth stopped in front of a run-down looking place; a sign hanging out front that read 'J. Brown' with a hammer and anvil pictured. The local smithy, I deducted.  
  
Elizabeth pushed open the wooden door, me following. The place was dusty but nobody was there. For the moment I was safe.  
  
"My husband worked here," she explained, "Mr. Brown passed on--result of a night of drinking--and Will took over. He hasn't a replacement yet...nobody ever comes in here."  
  
Until now, it seemed. There was a rustling near the back and the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I squinted in the darkness and saw a dark figure emerge.  
  
"Ah, Matheson. What a surprise."  
  
It was Sparrow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just to avoid confusion, Trevor is, in fact, a woman.  
  
Matheson: Damn right I am.  
  
JoT: We know, Matheson.  
  
Matheson: Please review! I'll give you all um, Matheson shaped cookies.  
  
JoT: I, uh...don't think they want those, Matheson.  
  
Matheson: Humph. Fine then, have Sparrow shaped cookies.  
  
Please review; I'll have the next chapter up soon. It won't be such a long wait...sorry again about that.  
  
~JackOnTop (formerly SeaRose) 


	3. To Commandeer a Ship

Haha, so I know the last time I said it'd be less of a wait, but I'm really only able to update on weekends. School takes up most of my time during the weekdays so the weekends are really the only time I have. So until Spring Break, it'll be about a week between updates.  
  
Let's see now...in the last chapter, Trevor and Jack met, she got them out of jail and it ended with Elizabeth, Trevor and Jack bumping into each other at the blacksmith. (Oh, and Will's bit is going to be showing up soon. Whether he'll be alive or dead, can't say yet.)  
  
I suppose I should thank people now...let's see...  
  
PepaMynt--Thanks so much! I was smiling like hell when I read your review. :-)  
  
Jingle Bells' Jack--Thanks. :-)   
  
dawnie-7: Thanks :-) I'm trying so hard to keep Jack in character so I hope I'm doing okay.  
  
Laraeliae Black: Thanks :) Typos and wrong punctuation annoy the hell out of me so I guess it's a good thing I don't have any... SeaRose was pretty but I found it bland. JackOnTop didn't work out...for reasons...so I changed it again.  
  
Also thanks to everybody else! This is getting to be waaaay too long so I'm stopping now. Let's get on with the damn story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I scowled at Sparrow in the dim light of the smithy. Fancy that, two meetings in one day.   
  
"'Ello Sparrow," I said, my voice dripping with fake cheer, "Fancy that. Two meetings in one day, eh?"  
  
Sparrow laughed good-naturedly. "Aye, today's not so much a good day."  
  
I smirked at him and lustfully ran my hand over the hilt of my sword. Elizabeth was wandering around the smithy, twiddling her thumbs and fretting over our current situation. It surprised me that somebody like Elizabeth took such an interest in the well-being of Sparrow and I.   
  
Sparrow was leaning against one of the building's flimsy walls, lazily picking his teeth. I stood stubbornly near the entrance of the smithy as I didn't want to intentionally get any closer to Sparrow. My few gold teeth sparkled as I opened my mouth to shoot a retort back at Jack but I stopped myself.  
  
"Well Sparrow, I s'pose this is goodbye, then. I'll be off now," I smirked. Why stay here with Sparrow when I could not be here with Sparrow? I opened the door of the smithy and stepped out into the cool evening air. Glancing around I took notice of no Redcoats on the prowl. Smiling to myself, I sauntered down the streets in the direction of the pier.  
  
~~  
  
I lovingly stroked my pistol as my heavy boots clumped down the docks. People were staring, yet again, still not accustomed to the sight of a female pirate. I smirked and gleefully acknowledged that the Black Pearl--Sparrow's ship, I presumed--was floating just off shore. The opportunity was too perfect to not take it.  
  
The beach was empty of any living soul when I sauntered down in search of a rowboat. A soft breeze blew as I walked down the sand, my footsteps trailing behind me. I finally found a smallish rowboat propped against a palm tree, complete with oars. Amidst huffing and puffing, I dragged the boat to the water's edge and pushed it out a ways. I stepped into the water and the gentle waves lapped at my boots. I clumsily climbed into the rowboat and rowed myself out to the Pearl.  
  
I had tucked my map into a pocket in the inside of my jacket where I had deemed it safe. I was nearing ever closer to the Black Pearl. Oh, how sweet it would be when Sparrow found his ship had been commandeered. By me, no less. I would now have a ship, I had the map and all I needed now was a crew. It was only a small barrier until I got to the treasure of Devil's Fork.  
  
I maneuvered the small rowboat so it was side to side with the Pearl. Then, with much difficulty, I proceeded to climb up the side. Let me tell you, it was no easy task. I panted all the way up and wished like hell I had atleast a rope. Now thoroughly sweating, I flung myself over the low railing and onto the deck of the Black Pearl.  
  
~~  
  
The ship seemed to be eerily deserted. There wasn't a trace of a living soul on deck and when I later checked the hold, I noticed that the crew's bunks were empty. Well, well. The infamous Jack Sparrow was sailing without a crew. It seemed to me a bad move on his part.  
  
I emerged once again on the deck and had a look around. The ship was a beauty, there was no denying it. I walked up to the quarterdeck and held the helm in my hands. The smooth, yet rough wood sent a tingle up my spine. This is what I had missed so much all these years--the feeling of such power in my hands, knowing that no matter what happened I'd always have my ship and she'd always be mine.   
  
I shook thoughts of my ship, The Black Cat, from my mind. I didn't allow myself or others to speak--or think--of the Cat. I left the helm and walked around the rest of the deck. An anchor was lowered on each side and sighing, I realized it would take a great deal of work to hoist them by myself. I shrugged and decided to leave it until the next morning. My eyes traveled around and landed on the Captain's quarters. An evil grin spread across my face as I sauntered inside and plopped myself down on Sparrow's bed.  
  
~~  
  
There was a harsh banging at the door of the smithy. Elizabeth's face instantly turned to one of panic. "Open up!" called a voice, "We have reason to believe fugitive pirates are in here!"  
  
"Come on, out the back door," Jack said, taking the lead. He and Elizabeth had stayed in the smithy after Trevor had left. They fled out of the smithy, deliciously unnoticed. With the now cruel wind blowing Jack's wild hair in every which way direction, he led Elizabeth through a maze of alleys which would ultimately lead to the pier.  
  
Jack salvaged a rowboat from it's hiding place and launched it into the water, helping Elizabeth in. He knew better than anyone that Elizabeth Turner, Governor's daughter had no place off with a few pirates, but she had helped in their escape and it would do her good to stay away for a while.  
  
~~  
  
Elizabeth didn't have to ask to understand Jack's reasoning for bringing her along. She had, after all, assisted in the escape of Trevor, which would not do her well. Wherever they were headed, she was happy to comply. She needed to get away from Port Royal, where so many memories haunted her, and try and take Will off her mind.  
  
~~  
  
The paddles dipped in and out of the water, swiftly taking the rowboat to Jack's beloved Pearl. With the help of some ropes that Trevor had failed to notice, he and Elizabeth boarded the elusive ship. Jack grinned as his feet met the deck. He was home.  
  
Jack sauntered across the deck, lazily making his way to his own quarters.   
  
"Excuse me, Jack, but..."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Well, I need a place to sleep."  
  
"Of course you do," Jack replied. He grinned and led Elizabeth below deck and showed her into a spare room. It was dark and barren, containing nothing save for a bed, but it would do.  
  
~~  
  
A shadowy figure watched as Jack led her into the hold and into a room. It was her...she was here. The time had come for them.  
  
~~  
  
I lounged on Sparrow's bed, a bottle of his rum clasped in my hand. I took a sip and savoured the taste of the amber-brown liquid. Damn, that was good. There was an odd scraping noise and my spirits were somewhat dampened when the door handle began to rattle. It seemed somebody had found their way onto the Pearl. It clicked, turned and the door was pushed open.  
  
Sparrow walked into his quarters and stopped in his tracks when he saw me on his bed, his rum in my hand. I had to hold back my laughter when I saw the colour drain from his face.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay. This chapter took me forever to write. I was having a lot of trouble with Trevor...with all my first drafts she seemed to be far too self-centered and childish and it just didn't work...so I'm pretty happy with this end result.  
  
So, please review and look for the next chapter around next Friday. Possibly sooner, though. 


	4. The Accord

Whew. So this week, I got my act together and wrote out this chapter in a notebook, and I'm putting it up way earlier than I had expected. I lost lots of sleep over this chapter--I'd wake up in the middle of the night and dig out my notebook to write down lines and scenes I thought would work. But anyway, enough of that.  
  
Laraeliae Black: Nidal's a friend of mine. I told her I wanted a new pen name so she suggested nidalsmylover33--it's kind of spoofing another friend's screen name. Anyway, thanks. :-)  
  
orlandofan13: You'll have to continue reading to see if Will's in it...though there's more of his bit in this chapter. It'll answer most questions, I think.  
  
Cat: Hey herp, I knew you'd love the ship. (But then you did suggest it, so...) Love you!  
  
Rackham'sVanity: Thanks :-) It seems you've summed up Trevor perfectly.  
  
Jackobsessor: Thanks...there will be more of Trevor's past later. Probably in the next chapter, I think.  
  
Also thanks to everybody else who reviewed, I love you all and you're fantastic. *Passes out Jack Sparrow-shaped muffins to her lovely reviewers* Yummy, muffins!  
  
**********  
  
The Legend of Devil's Fork  
  
**********  
  
Sparrow's eyes leapt from the half-empty rum bottle to my face and back again. He finally settled on me and frowned. I smiled slightly and lifted the bottle to my lips, draining it's remainder down my throat. Possibly a little bit tipsy, I threw my hands into the air and shot Sparrow a goofy smile. "Ravish me, Captain!"  
  
He smirked and approached me. He leant over me, too close for comfort, his lips dangerously near to my ear. "In yer dreams, Matheson." He lifted his fingers to his goatee and stroked it thoughtfully. Before I could gauge his actions or have a chance to react, he had tossed me over his shoulder and was carrying me down to the hold of the ship.   
  
"Put me down, Sparrow, or my sword will have a meeting with your manhood," I threatened. Though I could not see his face, I could just tell he was smirking. In retrospect, I suppose having the woman who's currently tossed over your shoulder threaten you is not the most frightening thing. I frowned and squirmed, extremely unhappy with this placement. It just so happened his arse was right in front of my face.  
  
With a silent thump, Sparrow tossed me onto a questionable looking hammock. He raised his eyebrows, looking almost suggestive, and then turned his back to me and walked away. I removed my hat and jacket and arranged myself on the surprisingly comfortable hammock. I closed my eyes and slipped off to sleep, currently unaware that I was missing something incredibly important to me.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack quietly opened the door to the store room. It was fairly light inside as the moonlight was pouring through the small porthole. In a lone corner, a dark figure sat slumped over on a crate of rum with it's chin rested in his hands. As Jack entered, it looked up, startled, and rose to it's feet.  
  
"She's here?" it questioned.  
  
"She's here."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Best wait 'til morning," Jack said, "Less of a shock then, y'see."  
  
Will Turner nodded, apparently understanding Jack's reasoning. "We'll set sail tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Aye. I've got it with me," Jack said mischievously. He reached into a deep pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small, yellowing, folded up sheet of paper. My map.  
  
~~~  
  
Elizabeth stripped down to her skivvies and pulled back the worn yet clean sheets on the bed. She still could not shake the feeling that somebody had been watching her. She shivered despite the comfortable heat of the cabin and climbed into the small bed.  
  
She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Her breathing deepened and she prepared to visit Will Turner in her dreams. It was, of course, the only way she could see him.  
  
~~~  
  
All night the same three words ran through Jack's head, over and over again. 'Ravish me, Captain! Ravish me, Captain! Ravish me, Captain!'   
  
Now, Jack Sparrow had a strong stomach and could take most everything...he was a pirate, afterall...but that thought was disturbing.  
  
~~~  
  
I was woken by the squacking of seagulls. I groggily opened my eyes and sat up in the hammock. I was not entirely sure why Jack had given me accommodation on his ship instead of tossing me overboard. He was bound to have his reasons--and I would be bound to find them out.  
  
I pulled on my jacket and tightened the bandana around my head. I lazily jammed my hat on my head and walked up a staircase and into the sunlight of an early Caribbean morning.  
  
A few straggling crew members were on deck, helping with various jobs. It was then that it struck me. We were sailing. I was mad for a fleeting moment before I calmed myself down. It made sense, really--we would obviously have to get out of Port Royal as soon as possible. I'd probably just get dropped off in Tortuga, anyhow.  
  
I sighed contentedly and approached Sparrow at the helm. A soft breeze was tossing his wild black hair in every which way direction. He looked tall and proud at the helm, perfectly in synch with his ship. Having captained a ship myself, I could see clearly that Sparrow fit with this ship. She was his and he was hers. A wistful smile crossed my face as I thought of the Black Cat--my one true love.  
  
"We're headed to Tortuga," Jack said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
Tortuga. The place where pirates roamed and alcohol flowed freely. It was, needless to say, my kind of place. "Sparrow, why is it ye kept me aboard? I mean, I did try an' commandeer yer ship an' all."  
  
Sparrow smirked at his reply. "Didn't do a very good job of it, either," he replied. I frowned at him and he got back on track, "It seems, Matheson, that you have something I want."  
  
I took a few steps back, my mouth gaping open. Surely he hadn't taken my 'Ravish me, Captain!' comment seriously. "An' what would tha' be?"  
  
"Your map."  
  
~~~  
  
Will had waited patiently all through the night and now that morning was here, he knew it was time. He pushed open the battered wood door and stepped out of the store room and into the hold of the Black Pearl. He quietly walked towards the cabin he knew Elizabeth was occupying and went inside.  
  
She was still asleep. Her breathing was heavy and even. Her dark blonde waves cascaded around her face and she looked positively angelic. Will gingerly sat on the bed next to her and watched his wife sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Elizabeth felt the extra weight on the bed and figured that Jack or Trevor was trying to wake her up. She groggily opened her eyes and rubbed them as she stifled a yawn. Her eyes immediately darted to the man seated on her bed and she recoiled in shock, a small scream escaping her lips.  
  
She walked backwards slowly until she backed into the wall. No, it couldn't be...  
  
"No, Elizabeth...it's okay," he said softly.  
  
"Will?"  
  
~~~  
  
"How is it that ye know about me map?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
"No, I don't savvy," I replied, too flustered to bother wondering whether or not I had made sense. I ran my hand over the hilt of my sword and unsheathed it, the cool metal glinting in the early morning sunlight. I'd make him tell me, one way or another.  
  
Sparrow gulped and warily eyed the sword. "Fine. I saw ye peekin' at it in the jail, so I lifted it from yer jacket last night," he explained, sounding proud of himself. He reached a hand inside his own pocket and retrieved my map.  
  
Fire flew from my eyes as I saw my map in his possession. How dare he? He had absolutely no right to rifle through my things...  
  
"Bastard," I swore as I pulled my pistol from my breeches.  
  
"Pirate," he replied with a devilish grin gracing his features.  
  
~~~  
  
"Just hear me out," he said, "You give me possession of the map. Me and me crew will sail to Devil's Fork--with you. We split the loot 50/50 and ye get yer own cabin."  
  
I lowered my pistol in consideration. At the moment it seemed like a fair deal. It was the best thing I had, anyhow--not many others would be willing to sail to Devil's Fork. Treacherous, it was.  
  
"We split the loot 70/30, I get to act as co-captain for the trip an' afterwards ye'll ne'er see me again."  
  
Sparrow flashed a gold toothed grin at the last part of my offer. "We split it 50/50, you act as co-captain and get yer own cabin."  
  
I smiled and locked eyes with Jack. Orbs of dark chocolate stared back at me and at that moment I knew...we were both captains, both pirates...we felt the same thing for the ocean and our ships...we had a bond that, no matter how deeply we disliked each other, stemmed from our P brands and could not be broken. "We have an accord."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And that's chapter four. More to come soon, by this weekend most likely, so keep yer scurvy eyes peeled. And please review.  
  
Ta! 


	5. Tales in Tortuga

Gah, sorry again it took so long. I really think I should quit saying that next time it won't be such a long wait because it always turns out to be a long wait. So. I'm feeling extremely lazy today and ff.net isn't loading up properly at the moment, so for this chapter I'm not going to respond individually to reviews. But, thanks to everybody who reviewed, I love you all! ::Hugs::  
  
Anyway, here we go with the story.   
  
**********   
  
The Legend of Devil's Fork   
  
**********   
  
The sun peeked over the town and set the turquoise waters ablaze. The sky shone with every imaginable shade of pink, orange and yellow. A few seagulls squawked but otherwise the picturesque morning was silent. I was sitting near the helm of the Black Pearl watching the sunrise. We were moored in Tortuga's bay, having arrived just the previous night. The morning, as it seemed, was perfect. Except for one small detail...   
  
"Mornin', Matheson," Sparrow grunted as he stood at his customary place at the helm.   
  
"Tortuga," I said with a smile on my face, "It's good to be home."   
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
"Will?" Elizabeth repeated, a disbelieving look upon her face.   
  
"Elizabeth."   
  
Will took a step forward. Elizabeth tried to take one backward, but she had conveniently walked herself straight against the wall. For the moment, it seemed she was stuck.  
  
"What is this?" she asked. Her tears welled up as she looked into the face of her supposedly dead husband.   
  
"It's me, Elizabeth," Will said firmly, "I'm alive."   
  
"W-what?"   
  
Will sighed. "I did not die. All of it was a hoax...Jack's plan, of course."   
  
"Tell me more."   
  
"Legend tells of a place called Devil's Fork. It's a treacherous channel, one no sailor has yet successfully past. It is told a mysterious treasure lays hidden there. Jack is after that treasure and he wanted my help...I said, of course, yes. He thought it would be smart if others thought I were dead...said nobody would suspect a dead man of piracy."  
  
  
  
Elizabeth nodded slowly, absorbing the slight absurdity of the tale. "And you couldn't even tell me?" She took a few strong strides forward and slapped Will across the face, hard. His head snapped back with a sickening noise and he rubbed his sore jaw.  
  
"That one," he said with a smirk, "I suppose I deserved?"   
  
Elizabeth smiled and took Will's rough hand in her own. She kissed him lightly and as she pulled away, she whispered, "It really is you."   
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
Tortuga had not changed a bit. Men drank themselves silly, whores flitted about, and the smell...it was a combination of alcohol, smoke, dirt and sweat. I breathed in deeply, the unique scent that was Tortuga filling my nostrils.   
  
Jack and I were in search of a decent tavern. The pair of us had been craving rum and had set out almost immediately to find Tortuga's finest. Will and Elizabeth had chosen to stay behind on the Pearl--crazy bastards. Lord only knows what they were up to.   
  
"'Ere we go," Sparrow drawled as he pushed open the half-rotten door of a tavern--The Red Maiden. He walked in, boots clunking though with the surrounding noise it was impossible to hear. I followed and grinned broadly at the scene inside.   
  
There was barely room to move inside; in every spare inch of space a brawl was going on. Drunken pirates punched, shot and tossed furniture at each other as they fought over nothing, really. In Tortuga, you didn't need a reason. Various whores, who were revealing more skin than when naked, fluttered around, giggling and flirting with the male occupants. The interior reeked of alcohol, a scent I was much accustomed to--and one I enjoyed very, very much. Empty tankards, and some still half full, littered the floor and tables, not many of them left standing up straight.   
  
"C'mon," Sparrow said impatiently, "I'll buy ye a drink...so long as you never ask me to ravish you again."   
  
I grinned maliciously. "We have an accord."   
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
I tipped back my tankard and swallowed the remainders of my rum. It was my third but I was barely half way to drunk--if there was one thing I could do, it was hold my liquor. I placed it back on the table and waved my arm in the air to attract the attention of the bar wench.   
  
A petite blonde woman, whose clothing consisted of more skin than fabric, scuttled over to our small, rum-soaked table. She smiled flirtatiously at Jack for the millionth time that night and he, for the millionth time that night, shot her a so-called charming, gold-toothed grin.   
  
"Two more rums," I said, looking at her threateningly. My eyes darted to Sparrow and I slid my chair closer to him. I smiled sweetly and added, "We're together, y'know. An' if ye look at 'im one more time like that, I will hurt you."   
  
A look of fright flickered over the wench's face and she quickly hurried off to fill our order. Sparrow glared at me, his eyes like knives. "Oi! What was that all about?"   
  
"What?" I asked innocently, "Jus' havin' some fun."   
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
"Oi, Capt'n!" shouted an unidentified male voice. My head snapped up in unison with Sparrow and we spotted a portly man with graying muttonchops walking over to us. A group of rag-tag looking sailors followed--Sparrow's crew, I presumed.   
  
The large group simultaneously grabbed holds of some chairs and seated themselves amongst Sparrow and I. They talked meaninglessly with Sparrow, all the while looking at me curiously, trying to discern whether I was a whore or what.   
  
I smiled wickedly and all of a sudden Sparrow seemed to remember I was there. He frowned slightly and began to motion towards me with his head. Whether he was drunk or this was normal behavior, I did not know.   
  
"Aye, she's a pirate," he finally said, smirking at the puzzled looks on the faces of his crew, "Trevor Matheson."   
  
I flashed them a quick smile, gold teeth flashing slightly in the dim light of the tavern. A female pirate--who I had not noticed until now--leaned forward with a slight look of awe on her face. "You," she said, "are Trevor Matheson?"   
  
"Aye, that I am."   
  
The portly man--Gibbs as the others called him--looked at me warily. "You know what I've said about having women aboard, Capt'n."   
  
Both Anamaria and I shot him looks of ice. He winced slightly but didn't falter. Sparrow only chuckled.   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but she'll be coming aboard. You see, Matheson here is in possession of the map to Devil's Fork."   
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
Sparrow and his crew chattered incessantly. I talked to Anamaria below the noise, swapping various stories of our lives.   
  
"...and then," she finished angrily, "the scoundrel stole my boat!"   
  
I laughed quietly at the tale of Anamaria, Sparrow and her boat.   
  
"So...," she said, "Tell us a story."   
  
The rest of the crew seemed to have heard Anamaria and their chatter immediately died down. I couldn't help but feel my ego inflate slightly--I was Captain Trevor Matheson, after all, and I had had my fair share of heart pumping adventures. I didn't blame them for wanting me to tell them a story.   
  
So I did.   
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
"By tha' point, all other members of the crew had been killed. The deck was awash with the blood of good men. It was only me an' me firs' mate standin'. We were surrounded by Redcoats--bloody fools--an' they thought they had us. Me firs' mate lifted 'er shirt an' distracted 'em...knocked 'em all out, shot 'em and sailed away with their ship."   
  
The crew's mouths were agape when I finished my tale--with the exception of Sparrow, of course. He seemed quite preoccupied with the image of a woman lifting her shirt to distract attackers.   
  
Gibbs stifled a yawn and told us he'd be retiring to the ship now. He stood and left, and one by one, the crew trickled from the tavern, each saying they were bloody tired and needed some sleep. It was soon only Sparrow, Anamaria and myself at the table.   
  
"How'd you come by that map?" Anamaria asked. Sparrow raised his eyebrows quizzically...apparently he had been wondering, too.   
  
"My father gave it to me," I said simply. There was more to the story, more than anyone could imagine, but tonight was not the night to tell.   
  
The pair nodded, accepting this as an acceptable answer. I downed my fifth-- or was it sixth?--rum and noted with a laugh that we had been in the tavern all afternoon and nearly all the night.   
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
Elizabeth sat in Will's arms on the deck of the Pearl. Though she had only been without him a week, it was the longest, most terrible week of her life. Of course, any week where you were led to believe that your husband was dead couldn't exactly be classed as 'good.'   
  
The stars were slowly coming out and they sat in silence, simply marveling at the night sky. Sappy, yes, but it felt so right to be in each other's arms. The sun had long since dipped below the horizon and still Jack and Trevor had not returned. The couple smirked simultaneously, only knowing quite too well what they would be up to.  
  
~-~-~-~-~   
  
The three of us finally decided it was time to leave the tavern and head back to the ship. We staggered through the streets, Anamaria and I giggling drunkenly.   
  
Okay, so maybe I couldn't hold my alcohol as well as I liked to think.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I can't think for the life of me of anything to say down here.   
  
Anyway. I've done my part, so now you do yours and review! ^_~   
  
--Silmarwen 


End file.
